A thousand years
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: A Mars One-song-shot! Like a future shot of Sunshine and Steven! I don't know what to summarize other than there is a lotta love and pain and I couldn't help myself! (should I continue this?)


**A future one shot from "Sunshine and Steven"**

**And frankly, I can't get this out of my head, so I know you all like Mia Cream BUT**

**Mars, ugh, I can't stop thinking about this, and this is inspired by a Song; A thousand years.**

**And if you just listen to the lyrics! Oh! You can just see it!**

**Anyways...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Also sorry for what was originally posted, that was the wrong chapter, but here in the right one!**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow _

Mia stared blankly at the scene before her, her soul crushed, ember eye moist, and figure trembling. Lars laid on the ground, Steven shaking him, and a group of off-colors praising him for some heroic deed she hadn't witnessed.

The dark haired boy leaned his head against Lars's chest only to hear nothing.

Her fists balled tightly, why had she been so stupid as to send out those robonoids?! One tear, then two, it started slow but the salt water cascaded down, carving her stony face with the streams.

From some of the tears that had fallen from the Rose quartz's child's face the former auburnette began to glow and turn pink. Slowly he sat up, as if he had just woken up after a long night, his fingers running through the cotton candy fluff that was his hair.

"What the heck just happened?" He mumbled.

"LARS!" Steven and Mia choked on their tears and finally the group noticed the empress was noticed. Her arms wrapped tightly around his barrel, tears streaming freely down her fawn face, wetting his torn shirt.

Steven rambled on about what the teenage male had done, and how he brought him back to life accidentally.

"AYH! I'm Pink!" The cotton candy haired boy gaped, staring at his arms with a trembling form.

"Ah! I know, how do you feel? Do you feel any different?"

"I- no?"

"But your body? Are you sore?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No."

"Do you feel good?"

"No?"

"Do you feel bad?!"

"No?! I guess I just feel really freaked out..."

"Steven! Cut it out, just... let him be. He just came back to life, and I'd be freaked out if that happened to me too..." Mia finally cut in, gently tracing the curve of Lars's face before jerking her hand away, a dim golden hue dusting her cheeks.

The distant hum of Robonoids droned in the distance and the off-colors went to seal off the entrance.

"Wait, am I a zombie now?!" The candy pink teen panicked.

"Be logical Lars, If you were you'd look more dead and less... like _candy_." The Blonde huffed, gently elbowing his side. Her eyes still dribbled tears, but she kept most of them at bay, the Off colors seeming not entirely put off by her presence, perhaps unbeknownst that she was formerly one of the gems that despised gems like them.

Once Steven had returned through Lars's hair, Mia was left alone with Lars and the off colors.

"C'mon... I should be able to get you all out. I can temporarily call them off." She managed, a bit flustered by her own actions earlier. She cast a screen from her gem and quickly type the Robonoids back to base.

"Yeah... How are we going to get back to Earth though? I mean, you could have just gone back through my hair with Steven, Mimi, why didn't you?" The teen asked, interlocking his fingers with hers loosely, as they led the off colors through the maze.

"I couldn't just leave you guys, Lars... I watched you die... I can't go through something like that again." Her tone trembled, as they moved swiftly through the halls.

"Relax, I don't think I can die again. And even then, you've got Sour cream... You should have just gone back." Lars huffed, recalling the message she had asked Steven to give her Boy friend back on earth.

"I know I have Sour cream, but Lars, you and I, we have something that he and I don't. With him we go back in time, but with you... I can be someone else, I can get insane, and you won't judge me, and I won't judge you and we just... Click." She mumbled, shrugging.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I... Never mind... It doesn't matter, we have to get you guys out of here." Mia sighed, unable to entirely push down this feeling inside her.

* * *

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything, take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Years had passed, and a deep rooted bond was fixed between Homeworld and earth, but a _lot_ of time had elapsed, since then, and some relations had crumbled.

Sadie and the Suspects had traveled across the galaxy, playing at any gem venue that would host them, fame and popularity growing over the many years, but that had been a long time ago.

Mia held the old silver band in her grasp, twirling it between her fingers. Sour cream had given it to her on her twenty-third birthday, asking her to marry him. Stupidly enough she said no, in a way. She wasn't ready to settle down, her gems needed her, they always would. She had chosen them over him, not taking into consideration that their time would slowly bleed away and soon be gone.

An unsteady breath shook her form, why hadn't she just told him yes? She could have worked a marriage and maybe kids with him if she only tried, if she really just tried.

She was stupid! Tears dripped from her eyes, she'd wasted her life.

The door to her chambers opened, harsh light streaming into the room and accentuating her sick looking form.

"Hey." The figure said, stepping into the room, the doors hissing shut behind him.

"Hey..." Gold eyes only glanced up to regard him momentarily, then returned to stare at the ring he begged her to keep, in case she changed her mind. She had.

"Look I-"

Mia didn't let him finish, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, pained screams ripping themselves from her throat. The space captain was caught off guard, but wrapped his arms around her, gently petting her short blonde hair, which she had shaved short years ago, twisting a message in gem around her head. He knew it was hard, he himself had gone through the motions when Sadie died years before Sour cream, and sometimes he still found himself crying himself to sleep at night, wishing he wasn't immortal so he could just die and be with her.

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, pulling her shuddering body closer.

Mia let out an unsteady breath, blinking back the next wave of tears.

"I know it hurts... Believe me... But it's going to get better... just give it time..." He sighed, placing another kiss on her forehead.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"B-Better?!" She choked bitterly, raw emotion plastered to her features.

He nodded and squeezed tighter his own emotional wounds reopening, as he continued whispering sweet nothings and calming talk in her ear, until finally, she fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

It was not easy to move on after loosing the ones they loved, but together they eased each others' pain.

In the night, when no one bothered either of them, they would spend time together, either crying in each other's arms, or becoming insanely drunk the bitter polish searing their throats until all their worries seemed to bleed away, scarcely they would wake up entangled in her sheets no memory of the night prior.

"We can't do this anymore Lars... Us, doing... whatever we're doing... it's not helping me anymore... I just feel guilty, like we're just a booty call, not... friends or I don't know anymore..." Mia sighed, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair, curling her knees up to her chest, the golden silk sheets gliding against her bare flesh.

"Yeah..." He sighed, pulling his pants back up, and looking back to her.

"So, what do we do? I mean we can't just get over this... get over us... and we can't just go back to how we were..." She whispered, golden eyes tracing invisible patterns in the sheets.

"Well... What if we... I don't know, what if we dated, actually make us a thing, and not just a fling anymore?" Lars said, looking back at her.

Ember eyes shot up, but slowly fell. Studying every scratch caused by her nails, every love bite or hickey she'd left, a lot of it hidden under his pants. She sighed, and closed her tired eyes, a small bitter smile crossing her face.

"Yeah... why not... I mean... We're already sleeping together right?" She scoffed, guilt of the night prior crawling along her, from every love bite, hickey, or pleasured bruise.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

She scoffed and threw her head back, she looked at every single outfit and absolutely nothing seemed suitable, she had dresses and suits, but nothing that seemed fitting to wear on this 'date'.

Why was she acting like a teenager again?

"Are you in here, Yell- Mia?" A gentle Irish voice asked, a contrasting woman entering after the words.

"Over here Blue. Trying to find something to wear." Mia said, closing the doors to her vanity and facing her guest.

"I heard." She chuckled, then gestured behind the younger. "Do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out, I haven't found anything worth wearing..." The blonde sighed, glancing at her bed wear an old stain from one of her romps was visible. She blushed gold and moved towards her bed, sitting on top of it to keep it away from Blue's sight.

The azure gem didn't waist anytime, and she already had something in mind, well more of a gift that she had, had tailored specifically for this date. "What about this?" Blue brought the outfit from her gem, the glittering pale yellow dress sparkling in the chandelier light.

It had a high collar, and small shoulder pads all in pale yellow that came down to her wrists. There was a darker canary bodice, that met with the upper part, but there was an opening for her gem and a tiny bit of cleavage, and gloves of a matching hue. A shimmering ice golden skirt flowed from the bodice, and caramel leggings hung from the waistline, and gold above knee boots.

"Blue... It's perfect, thank you." Mia smiled, standing and taking hold of the gown by the shoulders.

"I'm glad you like it, but just don't wreck it after your date, please." Blue added with a knowing look, eyes gesturing to the uncovered spot on the bed.

"Get out of my room. I am a grown woman and I can do as I please with who I please!" The Golden empress flushed, gesturing to the door.

There was a smile on the Azure queen's face and a giggle past her lips as she exited, sometimes it was just too easy to tease the young hybrid.

The blonde quickly changed, time bleeding away as the date grew closer.

* * *

Lars was absolutely awestruck when Mia met him in the cockpit of the his ship, and his jaw nearly came unhinged at the sight.

"L-lars? You ok?" She asked, trying not to snicker at his blushing face, blood trickling from his nose.

"I-uh... YEAH I'M FINE!" He managed, running a glove under his nose to eliminate the stream of crimson.

A chuckle shook her and a dusting of gold coated her cheeks.

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more _

"You know... Maybe we needed this time to realize that we were... compatible." She breathed, eyes staring up at the stars, their light reflecting in her gold irises.

"Yeah... It's worth the wait though." Lars sighed, gently nuzzling the crook of her neck.

From his lap she rested further into his grasp, a content sigh escaping their lips.

* * *

**Well there you go! **

**Is it ok? I don't normally do one shots, or song shots.** **Should I add more? Is this a spoiler? I don't know, it doesn't change the "Sunshine and Steven" AU at all.**

**Well anyways, read and enjoy, and check out my other fanfics!**


End file.
